she's everything
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: An other muscial cue. It's about Edward and Bella who moved in together  and their parent didn't like that idea , both are in college.


She's everything

song : she's everything

artist: brad paisley

She's everything :

E pov

We were on our freshman year in college , and we lived in the same appartment . Charlie didn't like that much but we were engaged for a few month before we start. Everytime I see her and her beautiful smile , I know she's everything to me . And I am glad she said yes to me . My parent was happy about the news but not about us living together. I didn't can't I told them once before , that she's everything to me. She was studdying to be a teacher and I was here to be a lawyer . I loved her so much . I seen her walk through our door after class everyday it makes me smile. I love her so much .

I was getting ready to go to my evening class don't hav the same time as classes which sucks before we heard see each one . But we had two days off of classes which was good so we could spend those two days alone. I was almost done when she walked in to our appartement . She came in in whose those cheat sunglasses that she brought on your senoir trip last year. I think she looked good in them. She walked into the living room. I wish I could skip class but I had to keep my grade up so I can move on to law school. She did agree with me on moving if I had to . Here in Washington was our home town and I hate to move. But I had no choice to if thats what I had to do.

"Edward, are you going to class today?" she ask

"Yeah I am." I answered

well you better get a move on before ya miss it ." She says

"Do you know that its still time till I go." I respond

Even when she argues with me she she;s everything I could image life would be like. I don't know why she's rushing me out the door. I drop my bag by the door , then I walked over to her and kissed her . The kiss was more on me . She pulled aways from me and smile. The smile that I love. Then I kissed her neck and walked to grab my bags and wave to her when I walked out of the door. I thought to myself as I walked toward my car, she's everything to me. At that thought I just smiled. I love the most beautiful woman I ever seen and I am lucky. I never thought I would be getting married in a few years but I don't regret this . I am inlove with Bella marie Swan and nothing with change it . Not my parents or Charlie . She hasn't exactly told him that she was engaged to me . So this should be fun. He ask her if we can come over this week on our day off which I hope it will be tomorrow. Since I wanted to take her out on our second day off . She's my everything .

When I arrived at my building where my class was I find a parking spot and parked my car. And got out and headed for the enterance of the building . I wish she had the class with me soI can be with her but it wasn't that easy to get since we are studdying different things. As I walked to the door I seem Jasper and Alice waiting for me , what do thay want? I just want to get class over with and go back to my girl who I miss so much right now . As I walked up to both of them, they were holding hands. Alice smiled at me and Jasper just patted me on the back. What was all this about is something going on.. That I didn't know about . I told them to go in before I do so I can text Bella to see what's up? Now Im worried. Is she keeping a secret from me. I flip my phone open and find her phone and start texting her. I know she check it once an hour.

"Bella ,What's going on, why is Alice and Jasper being strange, text me back soon., Baby."

flip my phone closed and headed towards class, I was a bit early I thought good. Our professor won't like that if I come in a little later. So I took my seat and open my text book as I got out my lap top my phone was lighting up like crazy so I open my phone sure enough there was a message on there from her.

It read:

Sorry for not answering you baby , to answer your back sooner , nothing is going on I don't know what's up with them two sorry. Love you!

I didn't have time to text her back . Since class will be starting in three minutes. As class was in section I couldn't think much because all I really wanted to do with skip class and be with her. She's my everything to me! Thank god I only had this is my only class today. As I exuce myself from class to leave an hour before class ended I just had to leave to be with my angel. I was thinking if I should text her or just surprise her. I didn't know. I wanted to hold her right now. So I drove as fast as I could but at a safe speed.

I turn on the radio to the country station and what was playing She's Everything! That song is so much like her. It was just about over I was in our parking deck, just hope she's not mad for me getting out early. I cut the engine and got out then I locked the door and I walked to our apartment . She looked good in those holy jeans that she had on.

"What are you doing home early?" she ask

" I couldn't wait to be with you!" I answered

" so you cut class to be with me!" she say

" this there a problem with that?" I ask

"no I thought you had a test this evening?" she ask

" no that's next week." I answered

" well I'm glad you did!" she says as she wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her. It felt good to held herط. I moved my hands under her blouse and pulled it over her head and throw it on the floor. She copied me and throw my top on the floor as well. The next thing I knew I was messaging her breast. I let my hands move down to her pants and unbutton on button at the time. The next thing I know he did the same. I gentley lay her on our bed and I crawled on the top of her . I teased you enterance and i push myself in side of her and begin to make love to her.

Everything to me. I had to admitted to myself I got the girl of my dreams. And I am pround of it. I heard her moan so I went faster . I felt her insides get tighter and tight . I am glad she's enjoy this as much as I did. After we were done I rose from her and went into the show so I can get clean and pack my bag to go over to her dads house . He doesn't know Im coming with her. That should be a surprise. I just hope he won't get pissed off at her for bring me. He knew that we living together. I promise I would keep my cool if he starts with me. I just hope he doesn't . I heard her on the phone talking to Alice , I think she's canceling there night out. They usaully go out tonight but I think we are going tonight. Which I was little glad . The road trip should be fun. We can talk on the way there or just to listen to the music.

I think I heard her coming in the bathroom when I was turning of the water. I felt her hands giveing me the towel to dry off. She smiled at me and I throw her a smile back.. I stepped out of the shower. I think she was waiting for me to get dried off so she can get in.. so i moved out of her way . As she passs by my I touch her skin. As she got int othe shower I started to get dress. I was thinking I could resisted her. I heard her turn on the water so I went to out of the bathroom and pack some clothes. And throw it on the sofa and waited for her to get ready. I look for what she picked out for the trip. But there was nothing there. Yeah she lookined in everything she wears. I seen that she had a pair of running shoes. I had a surprise in my bag that I knew she would like. Alice picked it out. I watching tv when I seen her walked out with a towel wrapped on . She is everything I need. I just hope she's not keeping something from me. Like she's pregant. I would freak out out .

" Bella what are you wearing ?" I ask

" I can't find anything to wear that would suite my dad. " She answered

" I would help ya find something for you to wear." I say

" Thank Babe, I love you." she reply

As we were looking for something to wears , she was singing our song . Yes I know what are song was that's why I love it . **"She's Everything to me." **I love to hear her sing. She has the most beautiful vocie I ever heard. When I hear her sing. When I am out with the guys I just talk about her on and on , they are get mad at me . They told me that I get them crazy when I talk about her . When we finally find something for her to wear I walked out of the room and waited for her to get ready. I know she was excitted to see her dad. When she was ready to leave , we grabbed her bag and head out to the country. Where her dad lives. I locked the door to our appartment and walked to my volvo . I helped her in then I walked to my side and got in. Then we were off . I took her hand and held it all the way there. She's everything to me . And I am thanksful for it . I love to talk to her she's a princess . The woman of my dreams. I kissed her hand and put on my lap as I drove to. I always carry a picture of her in my wallet. I couldn't image my life with out her .

Everyday that passes I love her more . I can't tell that she's in love with me . It wa a long trip so we took turns drving. I could see from the concer of my eyess that she was smiling . I abolutely love her smile. SO I flash her one of my devilish smiles back. Ishe leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulders. I actually did most of the driving.

It was about 4 hours ride from where we lived to here. When We pulled up to her dad's hosue his cruscier was there. I cut the engine and unbleted ourselves and got out , then I walked over to her side and open her door and helped her out . As soon as he got to the front door harlie was standing at the enterance to his house. He didn't look to happy to see me. But he was happy to see Bella though. I extended my hand to shake his. I was surprise he did. And he led us in the house. The house looked the same.

" Hey , how was your ride?" He ask

"It was long but I'm glad to be back for a visit." She answered

"So you and Edward still live together ." He ask

"Of Course dad why wonlt we ." She answered

" You know I wasn't to happy about this living arrangments." he say

"Yes dad , but we have some news for you." She reply

" Huh?" he says sounding shocked.

"Yes We are enganged, and I didn't tell you the other news." she answered

"Om My God ." he says as he was staring at me.

"I didn't want to tell Edward either not until I have both of yours in the same room, dad you must keep your cool." I reply

"I will try sweetie." he say

" I am few weeks pregnant." I respond

"What in Hell are you think Bella." He ask

" I know dad I will still finish college." she answered

"What about you Edward?" he ask

"I will be the father plusI am planing on marring your daughter in the new furture. " I answered

as soon As I answered him he took of to something. I just looked a her with shocked and surprise. I was a little freaked out about the pregnant thing. But Iwill be here for her. Well Like I said she's everything to me. And Will always be . Charlie didn't come home until later, Bella ad I were sitting in the old rocking chairs talking . She is the mother of my unborn child. She's everything to me.. I love with with all of my heart.

It was about ten when Charlie throw the door , all of us were talking about school and my family. Bella and I were sitting on the old rockers and Charlie was sitting on chair next to her . He looked little pissed off but me i kept my promise I looked over at her , I could tell she was a little nervous but I whispered it's fine my darlin. She looked At me with a smile grin on her face. I could tell she was getting tired .And I know Charlie knew she was too. So he let s yas go to bed. Charlie was to happy about the sleeping aarangment but ther was only a double bed in the guest room. There was a small radio by the bed as you know I love country music to I put in the station and and what was on our favorite song , **she's everything .** I looked over at her and she was singing it softly it sounded so sweet. We didn't fall alseep until after we made love. This time We we quiet about it. I didn't want her dad to know about our business it would be enbrassing . Like llast time what we did .  
But when shes moody she's everything to me . I do tet grumpy too but I just walk away from her so I don't do anything to her. Because she's everything I need. I just watch her sleep it was memorizing to me , but a few hours atfter I watch her sleep I feel as sleep myself.  
Next morning I was up before everyone else, Today we were gong into town to visit some of our old friends like Jessica and Angela of course Mike and Ben will be there also . It was a cool saturday. I made breakfast for everyone of us . When I was starting to poor the coffee Charlie was coming downstairs . I waved for him to come and sit while I would wake Bella up. I walked upstair and to the guest room and open the door and walked over to her and kissed her neck then I whispered Honey Breakfast ah waiting for ya . She moand and steghted before she sat up. She looked beautiful in my tee shirt and boxers. She rose from the Bed and walked with me downstairs. " Good Morning Dear" he says " Yes , same to you." She respond "What are your plans for today and tonight?" he ask as he looked over at me. "Well today Edward and I were going to see some old friends and see a movie ." she answered "Okay, but I had arrangments for dinner at the lougne." he say as he still was looking at me "Well we meet you there , what time?" She ask " About six ish." he answered "Okay ." She says as she took a sip of coffee. "Well sorry guys I have to get to the stantion so I will see you there then , right." he say "Yes dad." she reply He grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. As soon as we heard him take off we ate in a hurray and went back to the room and had sex, I walked over to her and tore of her clothes and I tore of my clothes as well than I gentley lay her on the bed and I crawled on the top of her and push myself inside of her. It felt strange to do it in his house but I couldn't help myself, when makng love , she everything to me .  
Once we were done, I let her take a shower before me . Then once I heard her turn of the water I walked in and got in the shower while she was getting dress. I heard her sing again. I peeked out of the shower shall and i know she seen me so she smiled. After I was done in the shower I got dried off and dressed so we can meet the gang at an coffee shop. As soon as she was ready to go I grabbed the key and we headed for the car. We got in and we were off to meet them.  
When we arrived all four of them were waiting for us. She got out before me and closed the door. All of them gave her a hug, and me hug and pats on the back,.

We walk into the coffee shop and sit down and talk for a while. Like school and job hunting and family. The four of them had either bagels or donuts and coffee and we just sat there listening to them talk and watching them eat. Then we walk over across the street to the movie theater. I hold onto her hand all the time. She had to get some kind of chocolate so, since she loved chocolate.****

After we meet the gang we had to meet Charlie at the lounge for the dinner plans. We just made it in the nick of time 5 minutes to 6. Charlie is sitting there waiting for us. As soon as he sees us he stands up and waited for Bella to have a seat. He already has a beer I see. As soon the waitress sees us sit down she comes right over to us. I order a beer and a sandwich and Bella orders a glass of wine with spaghetti. When she drinks too much she gets little tipsy. Charlie isn't too happy that she's drinking, but we hardly go over since we are in college. So I wasn't too worried, she wasn't into far with the pregnancy so I told her she could once have a glass or two. And she agrees with me.****

"So, you guys are planning to stay until after church?" he asks.****

"Yes, probably, Dad," she answers.****

"Good it will do you some good," he says.****

**"**Bella, I have been waiting until tonight to give this," I say as I hand her the long box.****

When she opens it there is a medium sized cross that she has wanted for a while. I had some helped buying I worked part time and Alice help me too. She reaches over and kisses me. She whispers, "Thank you, handsome."****

I whisper "You're welcome, Babe." I see Charlie's eyes. We all eat in silence for a while. Before her dad starts talking again.****

"Well the reverend will be glad to see you Bella," he says.****

"Yes, I know I used to help him with Mass and everything," she replies.****

**"**There's a new reverend there, he's about a year older then you, I always talk to him about you," he says.****

"Great, Dad, thanks," she replies as she hands over the necklace so I can put it on her. It looks nice on her.****

After dinner Bella and I go back to her dad's house and sit down out on the deck on the old rockers, actually she sits on my lap and I am kissing her neck. I can tell that she is falling asleep so I rock her a little more before I carry her to the guest room. I change her into my t-shirt and my boxers and then I put her in bed and cover her up.****

Sunday morning, Bella and I take turns showering since we can't shower together since her dad is here. I think Charlie is already ready for church. Good thing we packed a little nicer clothes for today. Once we were done with Mass we will just leave from there. She looks good in everything she wears.****

When we arrive at the church, Charlie introduces us to the new reverend. He seems nice.****

After we are introduced, we take a seat and wait for service to start. I have never been a church guy so this should be an experience for me; she did tell me that she did go to church A few minutes after the father came out and the choir started I decide that I might like this. Mass is about an hour long, and I did enjoy it. After mass we went into the little room for counseling, so Charlie will understand our lives and that Bella isn't a little girl, he has to let her go and grow up. We talked in a group then just Bella and I and Charlie talked to him alone. After the meeting we went back to Charlie's house and get changed and eat lunch then we say our goodbyes and walk to my car and we are off back to our apartment.****

On the way back, Bella wanted to drive so I let her. She's really not a bad driver. It was a nice ride back to out apartment. It didn't seem to take as long as it did to get to Charlie's house. When we finally got to the Parking deck, she parked the car and cut the engine off and I got out and walked over to her side and helped her out. Then we walked into our apartment and put our bags on the floor and took off our shoe and sat down on the sofa and relaxed.


End file.
